Ordinarily, after the end of molding and before being carried into a vulcanizer, a green tire G is temporarily stored by hanging on two horizontal storage rods A, as illustrated in FIGS. 9 and 10. However, if the green tire G is temporarily stored in such mode, there is a probability that base width of bead portions B (a spacing between a pair of bead portions B) varies in each green tire G depending on the way to carry the green tire G to the storage rods A, and circularity of the bead portions B during storage is deteriorated. However, if the green tire G is subjected to vulcanization when still in such state, qualities of the tire such as uniformity, balance and the like frequently suffer negative effects. In order to solve such problem, conventionally proposed is, for example, a disclosure in WO2005/046975A1 (PTL 1).